


bewitched by your courage (i'll do it for you)

by glochisiester



Series: can't live without you (you're my paradise) [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Mark Lee (NCT), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minhyung loves Donghyuck, Omega Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Omega Verse, Pack Training, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 08:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18117497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glochisiester/pseuds/glochisiester
Summary: (Pack Alpha Youngho teaches the young omegas submission and obedience by putting them in a Alpha Training Camp.What sucks is, Donghyuck’s going with the Pack Alpha’s son, his future mate)





	bewitched by your courage (i'll do it for you)

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATE: March 20 2019
> 
> I just realized and understood how to use curiouscat! To my readers, sorry for the delay of answers! I'm so dumb. Follow me and ask me questions on curiouscat. :)
> 
> https://curiouscat.me/glochisiester

 

Youngho rubbed his temple, already feeling the coming headache. Right in front of him is two young omegas at the age of 18 who, once again, did a terrible joke on one of their packmates. Kun had came with a crying Chenle, a small 8 year old cub, telling him that his two hyungs, Donghyuck and Renjun tricked him into swimming in the cold lake because it will make him tall. Gullible and naive, he recalled jumping into the lake and then hearing Donghyuck's laugh after. Little Chenle then bursted into loud wailing, fever high and snot running out of his nose.

 

With that information, Youngho decided it's finally time for the boys to learn some manners. And the basic omega qualities, obedience. Especially Donghyuck, who is the promised Omega for his Oldest son.

 

'Renjun' He calls, finally deciding of what their punishment would be. Said omega, who is a small and fair boy, eyes and hair brown with sliver of silver looked up at the mention of his name. He kind of look guilty, based on his expression. 'I called your older brother. He will be here soon.' He informs, noting the instant shock on his face, lips wobbling. 'B-but— Alpha—'

 

'And Donghyuck' Youngho cuts, sparing him no time to protest. He already had too much of their crying anyway. 'Your parents will be here too. And they will hear what the two of you have been doing as of lately. Specifically _you_.’

 

Shockingly, Donghyuck doesn't even look guilty nor shock about the news. He shrugs a shoulder, casually leaning back on his chair. Youngho sighs out of disbelief. For the past 20 years he ruled the pack, Donghyuck is by far the most stubborn and self-willed kid he have ever known. He is spoiled and persistent, always successfully sneaking his way out of trouble. But not this time. Youngho decides it's time to talk to his parents and have his attitude a topic for conversation. For some changing.

 

Three knocks resounded, snapping Youngho from his trance. He sends the two omegas a look, one that is up for a long ass talk, before opening the door. He's met with Renjun's older brother Sicheng who had a frown on his face, and behind him is Donghyuck's parents, Jaehyun and Doyoung.

 

'Is he okay?' Doyoung asked, lips between his large tooth. Youngho smiled at him with a nod to ease his nervousness, noting the way Jaehyun's large hands rest on his shoulder to comfort his mate, before turning serious. 'But we have to discuss his attitude. Their attitude.'

 

Sicheng shared a look with Doyoung and Jaehyun, before walking inside. Sicheng walk to where Renjun is, looking ready to cry. He cradles the small one before whispering soothing words in Chinese, trying to calm him down. Donghyuck however, look unbothered but delighted to see his parents. 'Mom' He calls, snuggling into his chest. Jaehyun ruffled his messy brown hair, sitting down beside him. Jaehyun and Doyoung shared a concerned look over their cub, sighing when Youngho calls for them, a meeting probably.

 

'What do you think will they talk about?' Renjun asked, eyes brimming with unwanted tears.

 

'Don't be a scaredy cat.' Donghyuck scoff, 'You know your hyung is always successful in vouching for us. And you know that I have them around my finger anyway.’

 

Renjun hiccuped, frowning and he started wringing his hands in nervousness. He doesn't feel good about this. 'What if.. what if Alpha doesn't give in today? What if—' Donghyuck cuts him off with a look, 'Come on. Believe in me Renjunnie.'

 

'I did. I always did.' Renjun sniffs, cheeks red as tears started rolling from his eyes. 'But what we're doing is wrong. Look what happened today.'

 

Donghyuck furrowed his eyebrows at the other, obviously offended. But before he can even utter an ignorant response, his parents walked out of the meeting room looking dead serious. Donghyuck gulped, eyes at his Father, who's looking at him with primal anger masked with a thin layer of concern. Donghyuck know he's fucked. If his father look ready to kill, then it's probably his last day in the world. He probably did something very very serious. His mother however, look scared for him. 'Oh Duckie' he calls, peppering his cheeks which was stained with mud. 'Oh gosh, the Alpha decided for the punishment.'

 

Donghyuck gulps, eyes wide as saucers. He swear he heard his heart thump louder than than Renjun's ugly sobbing in the other side. 'What? W-what is it?'

 

Doyoung looked at his husband, Jaehyun sighing in resentment. He thought of beckoning his son, but decided that he should not pamper him lest he fall for his tricks again. 'Donghyuck, the Alpha decided that it would be better to give you and Renjun punishment depending on your involvement. Since Renjun admitted that it was your fault, Youngho prefered the both of you go into training.'

 

'What?! Training for what?'

 

'Obedience. And Submission.' Doyoung continues, face pulled into fear, so unrealistic for someone so snarky and snappy. 'They're going to send you to a camp.'

 

Donghyuck's eyes widen more, like it could pop out of its socket. His heart is thundering wild in his chest, and his hands are suddenly very sweaty. He cast his mother a questioning look, totally baffled. 'What? Camp training?'

 

'Yes. You'll be with Minhyung.' Jaehyun explained, harsh expression softening upon realizing that their son, their only son which is a bright omega, will be taken away from them for exactly two weeks. 'You'll be with Renjun and young Alphas in training.' Donghyuck's mind doesn't seem to absorb what they were saying. He's frozen in his seat, mouth agape about the news. _This can't be,_ he thinks, he can't be away from his parents. No he can't. He won't survive. And with Minhyung-- _no way! This can’t be happening! I am so doomed!_

'But.. what about me? Who will take care of me? Mom!' He cries, frustrated and obviously upset. His tears are continuous, never ending as he bury his teary face on his mom's clothes. Jaehyun rubbed his back, comforting him. Donghyuck's cries were so loud he didn't hear his friend, Renjun also crying loud in his brother's chest. It's heartbreaking, and Youngho would never want his packmates to suffer. But a decision must be made. And discipline must be taught.

 

Youngho dismissed them so that the preparations can start.

 

As Donghyuck walked out of the Pack Alpha's cabin, for once in his life, he feared for himself.

 

~♥~

 

 

Donghyuck watched as his parents prepare his things, a bag filled with necessities and things that he will be needing for their camp training. Training, Donghyuck doesn't know. He hiccups, catching the attention of his parents. Doyoung shoot him a sad look but continued on preparing his bag, making sure he put some snacks and his favorite drink inside. Donghyuck wishes he can turn back time, or beg for mercy. But it's too late.

 

'You know Youngho does this for you.' Jaehyun starts, folding his shirt, Donghyuck's favorite one, so he can smell it even if he's far from home. 'If only you stopped being a brat and started following the rules, this would've not happened.'

 

Donghyuck wipes his tears with clenched fist, breaking into a sobbing fit again. He heard his mom whacked his father, before sitting beside him too. He hug him gently, cradling their small baby before he leaves for the punishment. Doyoung knows about Donghyuck's obvious hate and disgust whenever he's called 'omega'. He thinks being an omega is all about submitting and spreading their legs. As a born beta, Doyoung is not sure how to debate with the thought. But he always made sure to remind Donghyuck, that being an omega is not a curse. Rather, it is a blessing. For omegas are supposed to be treasured and cherished. For omegas are the center of the population and the only rank that will give a fruitful life. But it must be pretty different from Donghyuck's old pack.

 

You see, Donghyuck is adopted, along with Sicheng and Renjun. Donghyuck's old pack was evil, using the omegas for pleasure. He was only 7 years old when Youngho's pack with their best warriors took over the pack, after starting a war for the territory. Sicheng, Renjun and Donghyuck are the only survivors, being untouched omegas. Doyoung knows never in Youngho's mind did he thought of killing the kids, so he asked for them to stay in their pack because the forest is more dangerous.

 

Doyoung and Jaehyun fell in love with Donghyuck the moment their eyes landed on the seven year old. He was scrawny, cheeks dirty and too thin for his age. But his eyes, oh his eyes, they were filled with uncovered anger and burning desire to prove everyone wrong. That he wasn't just an omega.

 

But even with his strong facade, Donghyuck is a kid. One that needs to be loved. So he fell perfectly in their small family, the second in command, Alpha Jaehyun and his right hand and lover, Doyoung, now with their newest addition, Donghyuck.

 

Even with Donghyuck's past assault as a kid, he was lovely and bright. He loved being pampered and he especially liked it when Jaehyun cuddles with him as they read bedtime story. But he hated Alphas, oh how he hate them. He despise all Alphas, sometimes the Betas too, because of the fear that they'll force him to submit. He's even awkward and hard headed when it comes to their Pack Alpha Youngho. And now, going on a camp only with Alphas, it must be hell for their son.

 

'Duckie' Doyoung softly says, tilting his son's face to look at him. 'Do you know why Youngho's sending you to the camp?'

 

'For punishment.' Came the sad reply, eyes filling with hatred. 'What if the alphas do something bad to us?'

 

Doyoung rolled his eyes. He can still hear the unreasonable distress with a tinge of distaste in his tone. 'No honey. Yes, it is for the punishment. But not to show you are wrong. This camp is to train you, discipline you, that your nature must obey.' Donghyuck growls lowly, imitating his father who shot Doyoung an impressed look. 'Obeying is for the weak. If I obey, they'll take advantage of me.'

 

'Not everyone duckie. This pack is different. Everything is monitored.' Jaehyun add, slinging an arm around Doyoung's shoulder to butt in.

 

'Then why?'

 

'Because obedience is the key for greater good.' Jaehyun answers, kissing his wet cheeks. Donghyuck beams, he love his father a lot. 'Obedience is not just about doing what people told you to. You only obey if it's good for you. Our pack alpha only want the best for you.'

 

'But why with some alphas too?' He whines, stomping his feet. 'I can be disciplined in here. You can discipline me.'

 

'They wanted to teach you respect Duckie.' Doyoung added, 'You cannot follow someone just

because they told you to. You follow with respect, for the elders, leaders and people in our pack. You will need this once you mate with Minhyung' Donghyuck looks at the two of them, searching for any point of incredulity or joke but find none. Surrendering, he sighed. He nods in surrender, body stilling when the knock echoed in the cabin. 'It's time' Jaehyun announces, pulling away to pick Donghyuck's bag as they made their way outside. It's almost midnight, and though Donghyuck's sleepy to leave, he have to. His clenched fist tighten as they walk out to where the meeting place is. He cast a longing look on both of his parents, feeling dreadful. If only he obeyed. If only he followed the rules. It's too late now.

 

He sees Renjun with the rest of the team whom he assumed are the Alphas. Pack Alpha Youngho is with them too.

 

Youngho acknowledges them with a nod, eyes sad as he look at Doyoung's intertwined hand with their son. Jaehyun pulled Donghyuck into a hug, kissing his forehead and reminding him that it is for his own good. Doyoung did the same, albeit more longer and painful. Renjun was still hiccuping and his older brother was sadly crying behind his mate, Yuta.

 

'As part of punishment, Donghyuck and Renjun will be joining the camp with the Alphas in training. In this camp, the other territories will join. It is with my permission after a long time  of discussion for the improvement of the alliance. My son, Minhyung will lead the training designated for each rank and he will be guided with his teacher, Yukhei and his mate Jungwoo for the omegas.' Youngho starts, tilting his head to Jaehyun who nod in understanding. 'Jaemin and Jeno, you are incharge of taking care of Renjun. Minhyung, you are to monitor Donghyuck. You must take care of your future mate. Each of you must make sure they will not get harmed nor be in danger. Understood?'

 

Donghyuck pretends he doesn’t feel bile coming up his throat at the mention of their promise.

 

'Yes Alpha' The Alphas in training answered in unison. Minhyung looked right in the direction of Donghyuck’s parents, bowing to them.

 

'It's time. Yukhei, be careful.' Youngho finally says, patting his back. They watch as Yukhei and his mate lead the way out of the woods. The location of the camp had been thoroughly discussed, making sure that the place is safe and will be a good ground for physical activities of improvement.

 

'Everything's going to be okay' Youngho said, trying to console the family members of those who left. Doyoung look especially devastated, eyes wide and scared before turning to bury himself in Jaehyun's chest.

 

But Jaehyun looked at Youngho, confident and trusting.

 

~♥~

 

Donghyuck's feet hurt, but it looks like their destination is still out of sight as they continue walking ahead, following the same path that had been used multiple times due to the traced footstep in the ground. He wanted to complain, but knowing their current position and the things that they have done, it is impossible to protest. Ever since they left the pack grounds, the Pack Alpha’s son hadn’t utter a single word. It’s nerve-wrecking, and completely foolish of him to think that these Alphas are going to be merciful after what they did. They probably held an assemblage before the camp training and surely talked about the newest addition to the training. He take another look at the Alpha beside him. Seo Minhyung.

 

Donghyuck’s cheeks redden before he tripped on a rock.

 

‘Are you okay there?’ Yukhei, the head leader of the training camp asked, stopping to check on Donghyuck. The omega nodded nervously, standing to inspect his wound. Suddenly, there’s a hand on his knapsack and Minhyung - precious Alpha Minhyung - is taking his bag off from him. ‘Let me carry it,’ and he motioned at Donghyuck’s bruised knees, ‘Be careful’ before continuing the journey.

 

Donghyuck struggled to follow the Alpha. He bit his lips, taking a look at Minhyung once again. Okay, maybe he hate Alphas and some Betas, but he will not lie if he say some of them are Attractive. Jeno and Jaemin, who’s incharge of helping Renjun are handsome teenagers, but Minhyung is _different_. He have this weird Alpha aura that attracts all people around him without trying. Donghyuck can’t help himself but look at him twice every time they have an assemblage. Minhyung is well-known and a popular topic for omegas. He’s tall, well-built for his age and wise in creating decisions. He surely inherited Pack Alpha Youngho’s characteristics and the beauty of his mother, Omega Taeyong.

 

For short, he is a hundred percent Beauty. And he is especially attractive and suitable on being the next Head Alpha.

 

(Donghyuck might have a crush on him. But just a little crush.)

 

The problem with Minhyung is that, he takes everything too seriously. It is very rare to see the alpha smile or laugh, and when he does, it’s like the clouds open up and reveals the sun for a more brighter day.

 

It is true that Donghyuck’s the promised mate for the oldest son, but that’s because it is a form of agreement when they became the newest members of the pack. It’s not like he hated Minhyung, it’s just that he hated majority of the Alphas in general, and Minhyung is an Alpha, so he’s counted in with the count. But Donghyuck prefered him over the others. But that doesn’t cover the fact that he barely knew the Alpha. All he know is that he’s supposed to mate him at 20 and that he’s especially handsome and strong.

 

‘We’re here’ Yukhei announces happily, the sun already rising from the horizon. It seems like they are the first to come. Donghyuck stop walking to look at the place like Renjun. They have heard that two packs will be joining them for the training. No wonder it is big. It was a good clearing, and he can see a lake nearby, covered with large trees and bushes. There’s variety of trees with different fruits and it’s just the right place for play-fighting for the Alphas. Donghyuck felt like this is the best place to brood.

 

‘Okay Alphas!’ Yukhei beamed, too happy for a morning where they didn’t sleep. ‘Let’s start our training week by having you gather large trunks and sticks for our upcoming nights. Me and my mate along with the omegas will start settling the tents.’

 

‘The other pack will be coming later at night. So we still have time to fix our desired place.’ Yukhei’s mate and the Head Omega added.

 

Minhyung, Jeno and Jaemin automatically made their way to the forest after the announcement, talking in hushed whispers looking serious and dangerous. Yukhei then turned to Donghyuck and Renjun, smile bright and wide, ‘Okay then! To our omegas!’

 

Donghyuck growled at the mention of their rank but Renjun obviously flinched from the call. Jungwoo whacked his mate’s head hard, shocking Donghyuck internally. Jungwoo walked to them, smile soft and lovely. _Atleast he looked less dangerous,_ Donghyuck thought. ‘Hi! My name is Jungwoo, I’m Yukhei’s mate. While the Alphas are going to train for strength, we will be training patience and obedience.’ He says happily and Donghyuck has to physically stop himself from scoffing. Why does he look so happy talking about obedience? Isn’t that submitting to higher ranks?

 

‘Let’s start by making our tent. Renjunnie, please follow Yukhei over there. He’s a clumsy head.’ Jungwoo teased, earning a whine from his mate.

 

Donghyuck followed the older omega and his instructions, but his mind is occupied of incredulous thoughts. Why does Jungwoo look happy submitting? Doesn’t that limit their choices and decisions? Donghyuck can’t help but feel sad for them, for him. It must be hard being restricted just because they are omega. He can’t believe he have to do it too.

 

‘A nickel for your thought?’ Jungwoo asked, lips pulled into a sweet smile. Donghyuck haven’t noticed that the other wasn’t working and that Jungwoo was just staring at him.

 

The younger omega’s ears turned red, shy. ‘N-nothing’

 

“It doesn’t look nothing if you’re that serious.’ The other cackles, scooting closer to him. Donghyuck actually found it comforting, to know that another omega is here with them. He turned to look at the other and took in appreciation his beauty. ‘You are.. Comely’ Donghyuck utters, obviously unconscious but the other doesn’t look bothered by it anyway. ‘I hear that a lot. But thank you. You are pretty attractive too Donghyuck-ah’

 

Donghyuck looks back at his work but his cheeks are warm, and Jungwoo probably noticed it because he laughed, high and airy, and beautiful. Like him.

 

‘Are you worried of staying here?’ The older asked, already pulling the rope tight for the tent to stand. Donghyuck finishes tying the ropes on the ground and stood, the other doing the same to look at their work. When he doesn’t answer, Jungwoo laid a warm hand on his shoulder to take a look at him. Strangely, Jungwoo’s smell reminds Donghyuck of his mom’s smell, and he can’t help but tear up a little, knowing that he’s miles away from his worried family. He want to go back and say sorry, but everything’s too late. ‘Hey, no need to be scared. We will be here, and you will like it. You will be happy and when you go back, you will have a lot of interesting stories to tell Alpha Jaehyun and Doyoung-ssi.’ Jungwoo soothes, rubbing his back slowly. The younger omega nods.

 

Donghyuck should’ve expected that without his parents, he will be forced to be an independent individual - or in their case, be a dependent omega to their Alphas.

 

Yukhei had reminded the Alphas that they should take charge of their ‘omegas’ and make sure that they are, in no way, will be uncomfortable. Jungwoo had also given them the talk, and though Donghyuck felt like protesting, just one look at his best friend Renjun looking broken and forlorn is enough to shut him up. It is his fault after all.

 

The Alphas had shifted into capturing a fawn for lunch, and to Donghyuck’s complete horror, the Alphas doesn’t look bothered walking naked out of their tents. Donghyuck and Renjun however have different opinions as they hide behind Jungwoo, looking mortified and scarred.

 

They were eating lunch under a big shaded tree when Minhyung sat beside him, now dressed in his shorts. Donghyuck made an act to move beside Renjun but Jaemin and Jeno had already cornered the small omega. ‘Don’t break the bones’ Minhyung’s strong yet clear voice said, passing over a small portion of meat. ‘And don’t throw the bones on the ground.’ He reminds. Donghyuck gulped, looking down on his lap as he gently pick the meat from him. He can’t help but feel nervous. Being this near with his future mate, knees knocking together and shoulders aligned, Donghyuck’s heart is almost at his throat instead of the food. Especially since Minhyung’s an Alpha. And a very attractive Alpha. And _his_ Alpha.

 

‘You don’t have to be nervous’ Minhyung says, munching on his own food. He looked beside him, eyes dark and piercing. Donghyuck quickly looked down when he met his dark orbs for a second, looking like a fool. ‘It must be scary being away from your parents.’

 

Donghyuck hums, unsure how to respond.

 

A meat was passed to him again. He says a soft ‘thank you’ to him before eating it again. He look over the other side and see Renjun struggling with his own meat, shyly asking Jeno to break it for him. Jeno’s serious face break into a bright smile, eyes crescent as he help the smaller omega. Unlike Renjun who is demure and soft and pretty, Donghyuck’s the opposite. He’s snarky and stubborn. He can’t help but wonder how long will Minhyung handle him till he give up? Only a matter of time probably.

 

‘Alphas make sure your omegas are eating well!’ Yukhei’s boisterous voice said. ‘Also, omegas, do not stray far away from your Alphas! Alphas, once the other pack are here, your omegas are your responsibility.’

 

Donghyuck’s eyes widen at that. It’s already scary that they should stick with their Alphas. But what’s more scary is that another pack, one they do not know will be joining them. The Alphas however look unbothered.

 

‘Do.. do you..’ Donghyuck asked timidly, struggling to ask his question. ‘Do you know the other packs?’

 

Minhyung’s eyes are dark and mysterious when it turned to look at him, and the omegas’ heart almost leapt out of his throat with how strong the gaze is. His small frame is shaking from where he is pressed beside the Alpha, stature obviously different. ‘Yes’ The older says, eyes not leaving Donghyuck’s, ‘We train quarterly with them.’

 

Donghyuck gulped, looking back down again. Why does he feel nervous? What’s with his eyes?

 

Minhyung passes over a small jug of water. ‘Did you drink?’ Then he leans closer, looking down at the omega with intensity. Donghyuck stutters, cheeks warming as the Alpha curl over him, eyes calculative. He brings the jug to his lips, drinking from the straw. Donghyuck thinks this is probably strange, but the others doesn’t look bothered, even Renjun’s having a good time with Jaemin who’s feeding him oranges. Minhyung let go of the straw, thrusting it to Donghyuck. He doesn’t move, so the omega curls to himself, nervous. ‘W-why?’

 

‘Drink.’

 

Donghyuck’s eyes widen incredulously, shiver intensifying. ‘I-I—’

 

‘Drink, Donghyuck’ Minhyung repeats, his lips curling to a dangerous smirk. Something strange burns in Donghyuck’s chest, his heart beating erratically wild. He slowly put the straw inside his mouth — the same straw Minhyung used — and started sipping slowly. Minhyung’s smirk didn’t vanish as he watch the smaller take a gulp of water. When he’s finished and was called by Yukhei to start clearing up the grounds, he walked away without sparring an explanation.

 

~♥~

 

‘You’re having a good time?’ Donghyuck asked once afternoon rolled in. They were given two hours of free time to nap, wherein Jungwoo supervised them, and then was woken up for their training as well. Though their training only consisted of picking woods and leaves for their dinner. Renjun shrugged, looking small in his jacket. ‘I-I want to learn and enjoy instead of mulling over the fact that this is a punishment.’

 

Donghyuck nods tersely.

 

‘How about you? I’ve seen the way you look at Minhyung!’ Renjun asked back, teasing. Donghyuck’s cheeks instantly warmed, ‘No way.’

 

Renjun giggled back and Donghyuck’s heart expand with love, feeling like a weight was lifted off his chest. He still cannot believe that they are in a training camp, along with Alphas they barely knew, and was being trained to learn obedience and submission.

 

Jungwoo then came to them to inform them about the arrival of the other packs. ‘Always make sure you are beside your Alphas. If not, stay with me.’ He motioned toward the entrance of the forest where about 10 people walked in. ‘Here is what you should always remember, since the two of you are unmated, some of them might try to do something unethical. If something happened, do not be scared to tell us. Your safety is our priority.’

 

Hearing that there are other Alphas going to be with them instantly made Donghyuck’s blood boil. But the thought of their safety being in danger is what scared him the most. He turned to look at his best friend Renjun and held his hand tighter when his shaking became obvious. ‘I’ll protect you’ is what he says in a whisper. This is his fault after all. And he already made the other go through some weird and hard circumstances.

 

That night, after preparing dinner, each of the pack making their own, Donghyuck belatedly realized that he is going to share a tent with his Alpha-in-Charge. Minhyung walked inside the tent and beckoned Donghyuck to do the same. With shaking hands and a sweaty temple from nervousness, he walks in and stood at the corner, not knowing what to do. He hopes Renjun is doing fine. ‘What are you doing? Come and lay down.’ Minhyung says after noticing that his room mate isn’t going to be sleeping anytime soon. ‘I am not going to do anything to you. Trust me, I’m your Packmate.’

 

Donghyuck scoffed, cheeks blazing. ‘I’m not scared of you dickhead.’ the words slipped accidentally, but he doesn’t want to take them back, especially if Minhyung’s going to look at him with that damn smirk again. He’s probably teasing. ‘I’m scared for my friend. We’re two omegas literally surrounded by Alphas. It’s like suicide in here.’ The omega hiss, clenching his fist. Screw handsome Minhyung, he’s an ass.

 

Minhyung doesn’t look bothered. ‘Jeno and Jaemin are going to be taking care of your friend. Also, you’re not the only omegas here.’

 

‘R-really?!’ Donghyuck sounded baffled yet excited.

 

Minhyung nodded, pulling off his clothes. ‘Yes, the packs also brought their omegas because none of them can cook. And because some of them too are hardheaded just like you.’ he teases, making the smaller growl. It seems like he took a liking in raging Donghyuck.

 

‘Listen here Minhyung!’ Donghyuck squared up to him even though he is small in stature and height, he towered over the Alpha now that he is only sitting up. ‘I am not scared of you. And I know this training is all about us obeying you and being your whore but I’m not going to follow that! I am not--’

 

‘Stop that’ Minhyung says sternly, standing in his spot and looking at the smaller dead in the eye. ‘Stop saying you’re just whores. And stop saying that this training is for you to submit to us.’

 

‘Why? Donghyuck frowns but his hands shook from his clenched fist. ‘Don’t act like you’re not thinking about us the same way. That omegas don’t just spread their legs--’

 

‘I said stop!’ Minhyung growls, the first time as he took hold of Donghyuck’s hand with a tight grip. The omega took a step back, heart pounding wildly. Minhyung stood in front of him, eyes dark and piercing, so black he could be lost in the sea of emotions swirling inside his orbs. He breathed right in his face, breathe coming out in staccato tempo. ‘Don’t make me angry, _pup_ ’

 

Donghyuck brought his chin down, breathing nervously. He feel anxious from the weight of the stare he is receiving, but he doesn’t make a move to get away. He knows if he move more he’ll just get more nervous and might start hyperventilating with their proximity.

 

The grip on his wrist turned emollient, and then Donghyuck’s dragged into a warm solid chest making him squeak. His ear leaned on the older’s chest, Minhyung’s heartbeat shockingly wild and fast. ‘I’m sorry pup’ The taller whispers, and Donghyuck’s eyes, if possible, widens more. He is frozen on his spot and he doesn’t dare move lest he break the silence. After a while, Minhyung pulls away and tucked a strand behind his ear. The omega doesn’t raise his head but he can still feel the Alpha’s gaze on him. ‘Donghyuck-ah’ He whisper, careful of the omega’s wrist as he let go. ‘You’re fetching.’

 

Donghyuck snorted, but there’s undeniably a blush on his cheeks. ‘I know’ He utters back. Minhyung is so stupid. He’s an asshole. How dare he make Donghyuck feel this way. How dare he act like he’s the only Alpha on Donghyuck’s life. How dare he make Donghyuck’s heart flutter.

 

They don’t talk after that, deciding to sleep peacefully. Donghyuck hope the sound of his heart is enough to lull him to sleep, not the soft snores of his roommate-slash-crush.

 

~♥~

 

Donghyuck decided to make friends with the other omegas by the next morning. He and Renjun woke up early to help Jungwoo prepare breakfast for their Alphas. And Donghyuck’s mentally delighted that Yukhei does not only lead their pack team but also train the other Alphas of the pack. Jungwoo was even more proud of his mate, making sure he eat his meal and didn’t skip any of his medical herbs along with the younger Alphas. In the morning, Donghyuck sat silently beside Minhyung while the older try to fully wake himself up. Renjun, who was in front of him, fed his Alphas by turn, making sure they don’t forget to eat half of their meal so that they don’t collapse on their training.

 

When the training started, Donghyuck was surprised to see two boys approaching them.

‘Hello!’ They greeted, waving at Jungwoo as well. ‘We heard there are other omegas in here as well. It’s nice to meet you, my name’s Songjin, and this one is Hwangmin. We’re omegas too!’

 

‘I’m Donghyuck, this is my best friend Renjun.’ Donghyuck introduces, shaking their hands. By lunch, the four are inseparable. But sadly, they have to part ways. ‘We’ll see you later! Our Alphas doesn’t know how to cook, they’re useless’ Hwangmin rolled his eyes, while Songjin insult other Alphas. Donghyuck can’t help but snort, that’s nothing to what they’re experiencing. He can’t help but shiver when Minhyung’s always looking for him.

 

Like right now.

 

‘Donghyuck-ah’ Minhyung calls, garnering their attention. Hwangmin and Songjin freezes, staring at the taller male in complete awe. Minhyung nods at them, looking down at Donghyuck, ‘Pup, let’s go.’

 

Donghyuck excused himself while Renjun does the same, Jeno and Jaemin looking impatient at the corner. Minhyung lead Donghyuck to the lake, a little far from the grounds. He’s bringing a knapsack but Donghyuck have no idea what’s inside. The other set the bag aside before turning to Donghyuck with an expectant eyebrow. ‘Everyday, I will monitor your bath.’

 

Donghyuck’s face contort into pure horror. ‘W-what the fuck are saying?!’

 

‘Language’ Minhyung says calmly, still not showing any sign of whimsical humor. ‘Instead of letting you bath with Renjun, I think it’s better that we take turn in watching over baths.’

 

Donghyuck walked to him, fuming. ‘Are you seriously playing with me Minhyung!’

 

‘Donghyuck’

 

‘We’re not animals begging to be watched!’ He pushed over the Alpha’s chest, fear settling in his chest after knowing that his bestfriend’s going to spend it with two Alphas— two male he barely knew. ‘What if they do something to Renjunnie! I don’t even know you’

 

There’s a hand resting in his nape, soft and gentle, but the omega’s cries doesn’t cease. They remain in their position, neither moving, until Minhyung spoke, now two of his hands resting in the smaller’s body. ‘Pup’ He starts, voice in the edge of authority and relief. ‘You don’t have to be scared.’

 

‘I’m not scared.’ _Lies_. Donghyuck is very scared of Minhyung and what he can do to an omega like him.

 

‘If you’re too worried for your friend, you can watch him after your bath with them.’ He suggest, rubbing Donghyuck’s nape gently. ‘As for us, Yukhei thought it would be good for you to be with me especially since we’re a couple.’

 

Donghyuck hesitantly pulls away, frowning. ‘We’re not a couple.’

 

The Alpha doesn’t answer but his face turned hurt. The smaller swiftly turned his back at him, removing his clothes but hiding his body before going down on the water. He washed himself, mindful of the gaze following his every move. It is definitely not a good experience to be watched during your bath, but Minhyung was right. Sooner or later, they will be doing this daily. He should get used to it.

 

As he swim back to the side, Minhyung automatically pushes a towel for him with his back turned. With blazing cheeks, Donghyuck gently picked the towel and began dressing. Once dressed, he noticed that he isn’t wearing his own clothes. It’s impossible to not notice the largeness of the clothes.

 

‘This is yours?’

 

Minhyung faces him, arms crossed. ‘Yes, bathing removes someone’s scent. As for us, since we cannot’ he looked down, weirdly _shy_ ‘since we cannot scent, you’ll just have to stick with my clothes.’

 

‘For what? Are you marking your territory?’ Donghyuck scoffed, out of pure humor, before he was pushed into a tree, his Alpha’s hands on wrist just like last night. Minhyung doesn’t look happy with his words, ‘Be careful with your words pup.’

 

Donghyuck harden his gaze to glare back at him, ‘And what are you going to do about it?’

 

They had a staring battle with heated gazes before Minhyung sighed, leaning close to rest their foreheads together. He let go of Donghyuck’s wrist to hold his body, hugging him soft and gentle. Donghyuck tries to push him away, feeling suffocated with the proximity. ‘It’s okay, I’m sorry’ Minhyung whispers, the omega stilling in his arms. ‘I’m sorry, I’m going to be careful.’

 

Donghyuck doesn’t know why the words feel heavier in his heart. He doesn’t know why he felt a little better after hearing those words. His breathing evened out as the older pulls away, picking up their bag and towel before holding out his hand to Donghyuck.

 

Donghyuck doesn’t take it, moving ahead of him. But his heart is wild inside his own chest knowing that his Alpha is just behind him.

 

~♥~

  
  


Donghyuck have to stick with his Alpha’s scent for the first week. He dreaded to go home but he will be lying if he say he didn’t enjoy it. Everyday, Jungwoo would wake them up to start breakfast. The past days, the Head Omega taught them how to sew clothes and washed them, and then proceeded to educate them the obligations of an Omega to their Alphas.

 

‘Submission is a form of respect’ Jungwoo states, Renjun scribbling attentively while Donghyuck tries not to fall asleep with the words. ‘Submission is showing that you respect someone and will listen to them, not because you have to, but because you want to. You see, obedience is only proper when you are doing it for a good reason.’

 

‘B-but why does other people force us to obey?’ Renjun asked innocently.

 

‘Good question. Force submission is a form of possessiveness. Most of the Alphas feel like they aren’t respected enough if someone they want doesn’t submit.’ Jungwoo answers but was quick to add, ‘But that is why it’s wrong. You should know if someone doesn’t like you to force them to submit. Pack Alpha Youngho only makes us submit when we do something wrong and we do it out of respect, because we are guilty in some ways. And because we all belong to him.’

 

Donghyuck tore his eyes away to watch the Alphas playing. They’re playing with a ball, passing the ball over for a score. He got a glimpse of Minhyung smiling wide under the bright sun.

 

Donghyuck’s cheeks instantly warmed.

 

‘Here, pass over some water bottles to your Alphas.’ Jungwoo supplies, passing over cold water as Yukhei jog to where they are sitting under a big tree. ‘We’ll have lunch soon. But we’re sitting with the other packs today.’

 

Donghyuck whined while Renjun pulled himself up, the two of them walking over to where the Alphas are chatting animatedly. Minhyung looked very indulge in whatever they were discussing about, a very bright smile on his face. Donghyuck doesn’t spare the other Alphas a glance, forgoing the greetings and instead sliding beside his Alpha. He purposely pushes the cold bottle of water against the Alpha’s sweaty arm to get his attention. ‘Oh Donghyuck’ He says, nodding his head at the bottle for a small thank you. Donghyuck doesn’t stick around too long. He cannot bear the scent of too many Alphas crowding his personal space. He sees Renjun giggling between his Alphas, looking like the much desired omega. Atleast he’s enjoying.

 

‘Pup’

 

Donghyuck faced the older, annoyed and irritated. ‘Yes?’

 

Minhyung’s lips curl into a sweet smile as he bring the bottle to his mouth, ‘Thank you’

 

Donghyuck’s heart thundered so hard it felt like everyone heard it. He bit his lips to stop his pout. He hoped none of them noticed the redness of his neck and if they did, he just hoped they thought of it as embarrassment. ‘Yeah, whatever’

 

Minhyung chuckles behind his bottle, going back to their conversation. When Donghyuck turns, he saw Hwangmin giving him an odd look. Donghyuck decided to move away, far away, because his cheeks are still red and strangely, the beating of his heart hasn’t gone back to being normal yet.

 

Being in camp with people he doesn’t know too much, Donghyuck feels uncharacteristically sad because his parents aren’t with him. Some nights, he spend the long silence with tears of apology, hoping that he could be with his mama and papa. Especially now that he’s surrounded with Alphas. All smelling pungent and too strong for his nose.

 

‘Why aren’t you sleeping yet?’

 

To be fair, Donghyuck also didn’t expect for the Alpha to be awake this time. ‘I.. I miss my family’

 

‘Come here pup’ It was a command more than a request, and though Donghyuck hated Minhyung with all his guts because he’s an Alpha, he is still a packmate and his future mate. He scoot closer, just enough to feel the Alpha’s warmth skin against his own. Minhyung raises an arm to cradle his nape, feeling the smaller flinch. Donghyuck closes his eyes, breathe stuttering in nervousness. Close proximity with Alphas still scare him, but he’d gotten better at managing his fear and anger.

 

‘I heard about.. About your old pack’ Minhyung mumbles, watching as the smaller’s breath hitched. Donghyuck opened his eyes to look at the dark abyss of Minhyung’s orbs, ‘Are you.. Are you disgusted? That your omega is a whore?’

 

The hand on his nape tightens, Donghyuck whimpering in slight fear. He doesn’t want this position. He pulled the hand away, baffled when the hand completely let go without a fight. He pushes the older a little, wanting to see his face. Handsome and strong Minhyung is looking at him with eyes filled with unexplained love and fear. ‘Am I your whore?’ He whimpers, tears sneaking their way out of his eyes. Minhyung shook his head, leaning close to feel the omega’s breathe, ‘No, you’re my _mate_. My trophy. My all’

 

Donghyuck feel his damn broke, curling over himself. Minhyung doesn’t touch him but he sooth him with comforting words, sometimes humming to calm him down.

 

‘I want to go home’ Donghyuck chokes on his tears, clenching his fist and then biting into it.

 

He heard the older sigh, resigned, then ‘Can I touch you pup? Can I hug you’ he asked gently, slow and sure. Donghyuck crack his eyes open, heart fluttering from the consent. He gulped, full of doubt. Looking at the eyes of his future mate, of Minhyung who was once his playmate when he was first moved, it only brings uncovered sadness yet unfathomable peace in his heart. ‘I-not down there..’ he hiccups, shaking. Minhyung nods and his lips pulled into a sweet smile, ‘Good pup. Thank you for telling me.’ Before he maneuver the two of them in a more comfortable position. He cradles the smaller in between his larger arms, letting the smaller hiccup in his chest.

 

Years ago, when small Minhyung first met the newest pack member, he was heavily lectured of learning how to treat omegas the right way. On their pack, omegas are prized individuals that must be treasured. But when a young omega cub was introduced, Minhyung know he wasn’t definitely treated as a treasure back on their old pack. Bruised knees, multiples scratches and a scary scar right on the bridge of his nose, Minhyung can’t help but feel sad for what the boys had been through. But something just took away Minhyung’s breathe.

 

One look at the blinding smile of the newest pack member is enough for Minhyung to fall in love. Maybe Love with a capital L is too much of a big commitment, and maybe he’s not that educated about mates in his age, but he knows right at that moment that he wanted to protect the young boy ever since.

 

Lee Donghyuck.

 

It doesn’t come as a surprise when he was later informed that said omega was promised to him. The reason why? Because his father, Pack Alpha Youngho strongly believed that Omega Donghyuck should have a suitable Alpha, someone who can protect and love him with everything he can. And Minhyung have always been adamant on proving himself worthy.

 

Minhyung continued to hold Donghyuck as gentle as he can, letting his heartbeat lull the smaller to sleep. ‘Minhyung’ the omega calls, lifting his face from his hiding spot. The taller looked down, heart skipping at the hairbreadth space between them. Donghyuck seems to think of what he is going to say, lips pulled between his two large tooth. When he is sure of what he is going to tell the older, he held his cheeks between his warm palms, shaking. Minyung frowned, ‘Pup, you don’t have to.’

 

‘It would be a shame if I can’t pleasure you enough’

 

‘Stop,’ Minhyung cut him off sharply, heart wild in his chest. He held his head slowly to stare at his eyes, ‘I’m not like them. Trust me. I will take care of you. You just have to call for me. Scream when you need me. And I’ll be there.’

 

‘I’m scared’ Donghyuck whimpers but he doesn’t break their eye contact. His fist clenched on the older’s clothes after letting go of his cheeks and his hands were shaking.

 

‘I will protect you. I’m your Alpha.’ Minhyung tells him, nosing his wet cheeks, careful of scaring him too much. ‘I promise I wouldn’t force you into something you don’t like. I will love you like this.’

 

The smaller sniffs, hiding his face just below Minyung’s chin. His breathe is ragged and his heartbeat is still fast, but the older only hugged him tighter. Someday it will be okay, someday Donghyuck’s not going to be scared of him too.

 

_‘Hello!’ small Minhyung greets, waving in front of a very dirty Donghyuck. The young omega hissed at him, baring his teeth and covering his smaller friend Renjun. ‘Stay away Alpha!’_

  


~♥~

 

‘Donghyuckie, you’re doing it wrong!’ Jungwoo exclaimed from where he is perched. They are preparing for their lunch. Training week is almost over and the last challenge for the Alphas is protecting their partners, well, in Yukhei’s team, is protecting their mates. Donghyuck detested the idea once he heard it. Why should they be involve? They already had their own training, why should they be included in the Alphas activities?

 

‘Sorry’ Donghyuck apologizes sheepishly. He had already packed Minhyung’s bag and lunch. This time however, Yukhei wanted to enhance trust and obedience for both Alphas and Omegas. Why? Donghyuck’s not sure either but he isn’t going to question the older when they’re already ready to go.

 

Renjun was already fixing his clothes for a change so Donghyuck decided to do the same. After the last challenge they’ll have one free day before going back to the grounds. ‘Renjunnie, let’s go!’ Jaemin called from outside, bags already strewn behind them. ‘Coming!’ The small omega yells back, waving at Donghyuck before dashing outside.

 

With a sigh, Donghyuck followed, spotting Minhyung between Songjin and Hwangmin. He raises an eyebrow at the way Hwangmin’s hand stayed in his alpha’s arms. ‘Hey’ He greets, waving at them as Minhyung turns to him. The older automatically smiled, picking his bag. ‘Let’s go pup’

 

He hums and feels stares at the back of his head. As they walk to where the last challenge will be, he can’t help but feel awkward. These past few days, Alpha Minhyung has been nothing but kind and caring towards him. He knows they need to be  understanding of each other, but the omega can’t help but feel extra special whenever the older looks for him. He knows once they come back home, they’ll have to discuss the mating ceremony but that can wait for another day.

 

‘Are you okay?’ The taller asked, slowing down to be beside him.

 

He hums, not trusting his own voice.

 

Suddenly, there’s a warm hand on his own, larger and tight. He looked up to see Minhyung looking at him, grin present in his ever-handsome face. ‘Is this okay?’

 

Donghyuck looked down again, pouting cutely with a nod. How dare Minhyung make his heart beat faster.

 

Once they reached the place, Yukhei professionally started the discussion for Alphas. Donghyuck was too busy fixing their items that he didn’t see Hwangmin walking over to him. ‘Hey’ he greets, uncharacteristically quiet. ‘What’s up?’ Donghyuck replied, trying to look out for Renjun but it’s hard when there’s a lot of people around.

 

‘Minhyung is your.. mate?’

 

Donghyuck looked up from his position, suddenly aware of the eyes looking at him. They don’t belong to any of his packmates. ‘You have a pretty good partner’ Hwangmin cackles dryly, anxiously kicking on the ground. Donghyuck hums, not sure how to respond with that question. He doesn’t have to, because Jungwoo’s calling all of them to start the training. The first activity will be in a small boat, Omegas and some Alphas would be staying there, far from where the land is. Then, each of their partners will rescue them. Partners should trust their Alphas to bring them back to land safe and okay.

 

‘It must be pretty cool’ Songjin says cutely to Renjun, ‘You have two Alphas rescuing you’

 

Renjun looked down with a blush, nodding. He moved beside Donghyuck, uncomfortable. One of the Alphas started padding the boat to the center. Donghyuck watches as Jeno and Jaemin talk seriously, eyes zeroed on Renjun. Jungwoo however look unbothered, busily fanning himself because it’s hot. Once they are in the middle, Yukhei reminded the Alphas again about what they’re going to do and the importance of their actions.

 

As Yukhei signaled them to start, Donghyuck started feeling nervous. Sure, he trusted Minhyung. He does, because Minhyung’s from his pack and his future mate. But does he trust him with his life? Now that’s a hard question.

 

As the Alphas reached their boat, Minhyung swam to his side, hair wet and skin glistening as the sun rays bounced in his skin. He was frowning, which isn’t a good thing. ‘Do you trust me?’ He asked.

 

‘Would you believe if I say I don’t?’ Donghyuck snorted, causing the other Alphas to turn.

 

Minhyung rolled his eyes at him, hand held out. ‘I promise I’ll keep you safe, didn’t I?’. Donghyuck’s face burn from the intensity of Minhyung’s gaze. He pouted unconsciously, taking the other’s outstretched hand with his own shivering ones. ‘You better be.’

 

He slide behind Minhyung, choosing to stick to his back so that the other can focus on padding to the surface. His cheeks is so hot it can rival the sun, but what can he do? He’s basically glued to Minhyung who’s naked. He can feel the other’s muscle constrict from where his hand is secured. Donghyuck noticed that Minhyung purposedly slowed down unlike the others, who’s already at land. Renjun was fussing over his Alphas, and shockingly, he’s glued to them like they’re mated. ‘Can’t you swim faster?’ Donghyuck groans, feeling embarrassed now that it’s only the two of them on the water.

 

Minhyung smirks, ‘Not if I can have you this close to me.’

 

‘You know I can swim on my own’ Donghyuck grumbles, burying his face on Minhyung’s neck. The taller laughed, nodding. ‘I know. But you have to trust me when I say I’ll swim you there. No matter how long it takes.’

 

‘And if I don’t?’

 

‘Then you’re failing terribly.’ Minhyung snorts, motioning to where Jungwoo’s watching them with a smile. He look proud that Donghyuck isn’t fussing or causing big trouble. As they near the grounds, Minhyung speaks. ‘You know, obedience is not just about following me. You have to trust me. Trust me that I will do it for you.’

 

Donghyuck brought his head up, leaning to rest his chin on the taller’s shoulder. ‘Yeah’

  


~♥~

  


‘The next challenge will be easy. You just have to feed your partners. This enhances compatibility and awareness.’ Yukhei wiggles his eyebrows at the omegas, ‘Alphas knows what’s best for the omegas. As for our Alphas who have Alphas too, well it looks like you have to enjoy being friends with your packmates.’

 

Donghyuck pulled their lunchbox out of their bag. He feels a little nervous. He had been sharing lunches with Minhyung almost everyday, but now is different because he have to do it with some other people. Minhyung wipes his sweaty hair with their towel, pulling their small jug after to drink. He passes the jug to Donghyuck and waited for him to drink as well. ‘What’s lunch for today?’ The older asked.

 

Donghyuck took a peek inside, feeling mischievous. ‘Take a guess’

 

Minhyung grinned at the question, leaning his head over his arms on his perched knees. ‘Probably fish’

 

Donghyuck rolled his eyes at him, but smiled a little one. ‘Not just fish,’ he says shyly, pulling the lid off to reveal vegetables in different sort of style. Earlier in the morning, he and Renjun got playful and creative. They picked some vegetables and fruits and then cut them off on funny shapes. Donghyuck filled their lunchbox with fruits and even cut vegetable shapes in the characters of Minhyung’s name. ‘I added some fruits’

 

Minhyung gasped at the cute preparation, face lighting up knowing that his omega put in a lot of effort. ‘I think my heart’s going to hurt knowing that I have to eat them.’ He says sadly, picking an apple slice. He brought it to his face, smiling wide at Donghyuck who giggled at him. Instead of eating it, Minhyung pushed it to the omega’s mouth. The omega doesn’t protest today and ate it happily, munching it enthusiastically.

 

‘You have rice on your mouth, Renjunnie’ Jaemin says, leaning close to remove said dirt. Jeno cackles from behind his water jug. Renjun flushes under their stare, curling shyly on himself. He grins cutely at his two Alphas, comfortably resting between them. Donghyuck tore his eyes away from them or else he’ll have cavities. It’s obvious that Renjun like the both of them. Donghyuck just hope they like him just as much.

 

‘There’s rice on your cheek,’ Minhyung teases, having overheard the conversation. Donghyuck made a move to remove it but Minhyung was faster, ducking down to lick the offending rice.

 

Donghyuck squealed so loud he earned the stares of other people. His eyes are wide as he stared at Minhyung incredulously. The taller was laughing behind his hands, but his eyes were a little apologetic. ‘Sorry’ he mutters to the younger, ‘You’re just so cute’

 

Donghyuck whacked his chest hard, mindful of Renjun’s giggle behind him.

 

Minhyung returned to their position, nudging their shoulders teasingly. Donghyuck continued to eat but there’s a smile on his lips as well. ‘There’s rice on my cheeks,’ Minhyung teases, smile wide. His omega turned to him, scrunching his nose to really check the taller.

 

‘You’re lying’

 

‘There is!’ Minhyung insist, leaning close again. Donghyuck rolled his eyes at him, deciding to just let the Alpha just this one. He leans and jokingly inspect his cheek, thinking. ‘Well, it does look like rice.’ Before he leans playfully, dropping a quick kiss, shocking Minhyung.

 

To be honest, Minhyung’s not exactly expecting it. He knows they still have boundaries, but feeling Donghyuck’s petal lips on his cheeks feels like already receiving his reward for finishing the camp training. He turned to look at the smaller seriously, breath stuttering. ‘Pup’

 

Donghyuck gulped, eyes shaking. He tried to smile, trying to mask the nervousness.

 

Minhyung sees right through him. ‘I’m sorry’

 

‘It’s okay’

 

Donghyuck looked down, pulling his knees to bury his face on his knees. His ears are red and he’s embarrassed but that’s okay, all he can hear is Minhyung’s soft laugh.

 

 

~♥~

  


It’s almost dinner and the last challenge for the Alphas is to provide dinner for their partner. Minhyung told Donghyuck he’ll be catching heir for dinner and that he’ll be a little longer on the forest.

 

‘Have you noticed, Songjin and Hwangmin are acting weird.’ Renjun says silently, while they are busy piling sticks for the bonfire. Donghyuck nods at that, looking over at the other two onegas who seem to be whispering at each other as well. ‘You noticed too?’

 

‘Yes, Songjin’s lurking longer than necessary beside Jeno’ Renjun says with a frown, worried. ‘Do you think they want something?’

 

‘Honestly I don’t know. But be sure to always check your safety.’ Donghyuck reminds him, ‘Tomorrow we’ll be going home so just endure it till tomorrow, okay?’

 

Renjun nods childishly with a pout.

 

They came back to the camp grounds where all most of their belongings are already packed. By tomorrow morning they can rest and then proceed to head back home. Donghyuck’s so excited.

 

‘Duckie, I’ll just wash Jaemin’s clothes on the lake. Call me if you need help.’ The omega proceeded to head on the other way. Donghyuck sighed on his spot, fixing their bag for the last time, checking for any missing things. He heard the Alphas coming back just from their noise.

 

‘Excuse me’ Jeno appeared beside their tent. He had a frown on his face and it made Donghyuck worried instantly, ‘Did you see Renjunnie?’

 

Donghyuck’s a hundred percent sure Renjunnie is not his friend’s name but he’ll pass. ‘He said he’s going to wash Jaemin’s clothes. He hasn’t come back yet..’ he stops midway, eyes widening upon realization on why his friend is late. No way! He ran, forgoing the explanation because it’s going to take time.

 

He should’ve been with Renjun!

 

Of course the Alphas are going to wash and bath.

 

He was just in time to see some Alpha forcing Renjun to submit, a hand on his neck. Donghyuck’s first thought is to punch the Alpha, the realization just came second. And well, Donghyuck’s never one to second think.

 

‘Let go you fucker!’ He shouted, strongly delivering a punch right on the Alpha who’s holding Renjun by his neck. His bestfriend is whimpering pitifully, awfully scared by being surrounded of Alphas he never talked to. The other Alpha grabbed Donghyuck by his wrist, hissing. ‘This is the other omega’ He notified, trying to hold Donghyuck by his neck. ‘This one doesn’t submit.’

 

‘How dare you!’ Donghyuck growls, kicking wildly.

 

Renjun tried to run but the other Alpha was faster, picking him by his neck again. He growls, and the sound is enough to make Renjun’s knees wobble in fear. He collapse in extreme mortification, horrified by his own actions. The Alpha growled at him again, ‘Stubborn omegas must obey Alphas’ He grits, annoyed at the way the omegas are acting. ‘Bare your neck.’

 

‘No!’ Donghyuck yells, trying to escape from the grip of the Alpha behind him.

 

‘You too, stupid omegas, thinking they have everyone on their fingers!’ The Alpha laugh sarcastically, pulling at his wrist to look at him. ‘It’s sad that you have that foul attitude with that pretty face of yours.’

 

Donghyuck bites at his hand, getting his hair gripped in return.

 

‘Suwon, Hidong, let go of them.’

 

Both Alphas turned to look at the source of voice, Jeno, Yukhei and Jaemin standing not far from them, along with their Pack Leader. ‘I should’ve watched you two better’ Their Pack leader sighed, anger in his tone. ‘Let go of them.’

 

Jeno and Jaemin was fuming but they restrained themselves. Suwon laughed, gripping Donghyuck tighter. ‘And what if I don’t?’

 

‘Jeno, Jaemin get Renjun.’ Yukhei commanded, authority dripping with his dangerous eyes. ‘I’ll get Donghyuck.’

 

Everything happened at once. Jeno and Jaemin literally jumped at Hidong, forcefully pulling Renjun away while Yukhei grabbed Donghyuck as careful as he can. He however doesn’t leave without throwing a punch on Suwon’s nose, hissing at him. ‘You’re nothing but a rank. Just an Alpha.’

 

Yukhei tore him away before another fight start. He pushes Yukhei to attend to Renjun who was sobbing loud, scared. He pulls his friend to his chest, heart beating the wildest it has ever been. Renjun clutched to him, shaking. He had his eyes closed tight, and his hands are white, pale from the tight grip he had. Jeno and Jaemin’s scent seem to be making the two omegas more upset. When they return back at the grounds, Jungwoo was them on an instant. ‘Shh,’ he cradles both of them, trying to release comforting pheromones as much as possible. ‘It’s okay, I’m here. We’re here.’

 

‘What happened here?’

 

Shiver run through Donghyuck’s skin, forcing him to lift his head from where it is currently hidden. Minhyung looked furious, but he looked betrayed by the way he was staring at Donghyuck. ‘Why did you run? Why didn’t you ask for help?’

 

Donghyuck was too embarrassed to answer. He knows what he did is wrong. But his mind was jumbled and he cannot find time to explain when his friend is in danger.

 

‘You know you cannot handle them!’ Minhyung grits, obviously upset by his actions. Donghyuck raised his head with a glare, ‘I was worried for my friend!’

 

‘You know Jeno and Jaemin can handle them better!’ Minhyung yells back, clenched fist punching the tree next to them.

 

‘Why? Because I’m an omega? Because omegas are weak?’

 

Minhyung stared at his eyes, Yukhei and the rest of Alphas just behind him, making sure no fight will occur. ‘You know what, I’m done for today’ Minhyung surrenders, walking ahead, inside the dark forest. Probably to clear his head. Donghyuck, like a stubborn omega, stood on his ground, he stood awkwardly in front of the Alphas, waiting for a lecture. However, Yukhei just sighed, walking to him. ‘You know, he was very worried.’

 

Donghyuck doesn’t look up, eyes filling with tears.

 

‘You ask help from Alphas not because we are strong but because you trust us that we will protect you.’ Yukhei explains, hugging the small omega when he started crying. Donghyuck sobbed into his chest, heart breaking. It was scary, but he doesn’t want a repeat of what happened in their pack long ago. He have been living life without anyone protecting them.

 

‘You have to say sorry’ Yukhei suggest, rubbing his head. Donghyuck nods slowly, letting the taller Alpha wipe his tears away. He came back to check on Renjun, noting the sudden coldness of the wind. ‘You should just wait here. I think it’s going to rain.’ Jeno says, looking at the sky with a frown.

 

Donghyuck shake his head, ‘I have to find Minhyung’

 

‘Be careful. He’s not far from here.’ Jaemin adds, passing over a small coat. Donghyuck thanked them on his way out, Renjun passed out from exhaustion. He sighed as he follow the trail of Minhyung’s step, thinking of what he should say. He noticed that the footsteps are leading to where the event happened, and he can’t help but shiver in fear. He sighed, hoping that his heart will calm down.

 

He makes a turn and see the older sitting down beside the tree where Renjun was pushed.

 

Slowly and nervously, he walks to where he is. It is impossible for the Alpha to not hear him, especially since his scent is still upset. He carefully sat down beside the older, just burying himself on his coat and not talking. He hopes the silence is enough to cover the fact that he had worried his Alpha to a very dangerous extent.

 

‘What are you doing here? You should be sleeping now.’ Minhyung’s voice is soft and anxious. Donghyuck hates that he’s the reason behind that.

 

‘I’m.. I’m sorry’ He confesses, looking down on his lap to hide his tears.

 

Minhyung doesn’t reply so he just continued.

 

‘I’m sorry for not trusting you. F-for worrying you.’ Donghyuck hiccups, covering his nose to wipe the snot away. ‘I’m sorry I worried you. Please forgive me.’

 

Minhyung sighs, out of relief, ‘Come here pup’

 

Donghyuck turned to him and didn’t bother to wipe his tears, almost jumping into the older’s embrace. His heart instantly calmed down. He let himself be shameless as he nudge his nose right at Minhyung’s sternum. ‘I’m sorry’ He repeats, folding himself smaller into Minhyung’s embrace. ‘Y-you scared me.. when you’re angry..’

 

Minhyung pecked his cheeks, cradling his head softly. ‘I’m sorry too. I was so scared. I thought something happened to the both of you.’

 

‘I will not repeat it, I promise’ He promises, trying to appease his mistakes with a pout. Minhyung chuckles before pinching his cheeks, happy that his omega isn’t showing any sign of reluctance. He looks happy snuggled beside him. He lift his pinky to lock it for promise, loving how happy and pretty Donghyuck is with him. Suddenly, there’s thunder cracking and then water’s dripping down, wetting them instantly. Minhyung pulled Donghyuck quickly as he can, running to the nearest shade. Luckily, there’s a big tree with a big hole in it.

 

It is a tight fit, but the both of them made it possible.

 

Stuck inside a small place with your future mate isn’t something Donghyuck dreamed of, but destiny has a way of surprising him.

 

The thunder continued to crack as water poured down heavily, filling the lake. They’re lucky the tree is above the rock, not letting water get inside.

 

‘Are you cold?’ Minhyung questions. The smaller is shivering and since he wanted to show that he is his Alpha obligation and that he is indeed capable of protecting him, he nods cutely. ‘I’m.. I’m very cold.’

 

The Alpha nods at that, removing his clothes. Donghyuck’s reaction was instant, bashful and anxious, but he wanted to show that he trust the other whatever he wanted to do. When Minhyung’s upper body is bare and naked, he asked Donghyuck to do the same, of course, by asking his permission first. Donghyuck giggled when his Alpha flushes from embarrassment, unsure as well. Now, totally rid of their clothes, Donghyuck have no idea what the older is going to do.

 

‘Can I hold you?’ Minhyung inquires, not making a move to touch Donghyuck.

 

‘Yes please’

 

Minhyung grabs him by his bare shoulders, pushing him to his chest. Donghyuck internally squeals when his bare chest met Minhyung’s. He is shaking but shockingly, the warmth of the older’s body is enough to heat him up. He curl himself over the older, blushing furiously. He can’t help but feel nervous with this intimate position, knowing that Minhyung is his and his alone. ‘Are you okay?’

 

‘Y-yes’

 

‘Are you sure?’

 

‘Yes I am’ Donghyuck giggled, his shaking lessening every second. He rest his cheek on Minhyung’s chest, puffing out small breathe. This feels too good to be true.

 

He raises his head to see Minhyung already staring at him. It’s as if Minhyung can hear and read what’s running inside his mind. He gulped, not wanting to look away. He brought his hand to cup his Alpha’s warm cheeks, and it must be because both of then are blushing. ‘This is prohibited.’ Minhyung whispers, kissing his palm. ‘But screw rules.’

 

‘Just a kiss,’ Donghyuck breathes, eyes lidded with want and desire to be consumed by the love of his Alpha.

 

‘I can’t spoil you’

 

‘But you want to.’

 

‘Yes I do’ Minhyung held him by his neck and all Donghyuck did was bare his neck, feeling vulnerable. His Alpha’s breath hitched at the action. ‘Donghyuck, pup, you don’t have to.’

 

‘But I want to.’ Donghyuck responds, a teasing smile on his lips. ‘I want you to know that I can submit, I will submit, only to you.’ They leaned more closer to nuzzle their nose together, breathe fanning each other. Donghyuck’s not entirely sure how to handle situations like this, so he’ll just let his Alpha lead for him. Like how he should be. His Alpha.

 

‘What happened to the omega who doesn’t listen to Alphas?’ Minhyung teases. The smaller pouts at him, but his eyes sparks with mischief. ‘You happened.’

 

Minhyung flushes, chuckling. He personally love how loved Donghyuck makes him feel. He doesn’t know what entirely change or shifted in their dynamics, but it doesn’t matter, Donghyuck is here to stay and that’s a hundred percent okay.

 

‘Something on your mind pretty?’ Minhyung mumbles when the silence stretches, busy staring at the arch of his omega’s lips. Donghyuck releases a shaky breath, sagging in his chest with a gulp. ‘Just.. just you’

 

Minhyung’s smile is radiant even in the darkest of night. It’s contagious. The taller let his hand rest on Donghyuck’s small of the back, rubbing it to give warmth. ‘Still cold?’

 

Donghyuck shake his head, the rain slowing down outside. ‘Not anymore.’

 

‘That’s good’ Minhyung says, craning his neck and pulling the smaller closer to him, nearer and nearer. Their lips touched in a soft way. Not rushed nor forced. Outside, the rain has almost stopped, just drizzling lazily on the wet land. But no one cared because Donghyuck’s busy finding purchase on Minhyung’s hair while the other pull him more, closer, like he wanted his omega to create a home in him. Inside him.

 

Donghyuck’s lips are heaven sent. Thin, pouty and delicious. Minhyung have always known it would taste this good, but it’s still different when it’s tasted. It’s still different when they’re doing it, knowing that behind soft press of lush lips is feelings unconveyed, unexpressed but loudly acted. Minhyung hoped his omega will feel all the love, all the affection that he cannot proclaim in words. Minhyung twisted to bit Donghyuck’s lip, the younger gasping in his mouth. The grip on his hair tighten and his heart accelerated dangerously to finish line. He held his mate tighter, hoping that this isn’t a dream.

 

But alas, Donghyuck decided to pull away.

 

‘Cold?’ Minhyung gasped, trying to even out his breathing. Donghyuck’s cheeks are warm and they glow bright red even without light. Minhyung thinks this must be Love with capital L. ‘Sleep’ The Alpha commands, letting the smaller drop tiredly in his chest. He snuggled, letting their body warm up each other.

 

Minhyung just hope it’s enough to warm Donghyuck’s frozen realistic fear of Alphas.

 

~♥~

  


They don’t talk about it the next morning. Not because there’s nothing to talk about, but because everything is already settled, judging from how flustered Donghyuck always is whenever he see a glimpse of his mate. The event didn’t go unnoticed and unspoken, Yukhei deciding to discuss it during their morning routine, heavily warning the Alphas that a repeat of abuse of omegas will definitely leave them packless. An apology isn’t enough, and though Minhyung handled the news as mature as he can, Donghyuck didn’t leave his side just to make sure he isn’t going to jump on any Alphas soon.

 

Renjun, Jeno and Jaemin spent their last time sleeping. His friend doesn’t want to get out of the tent, so it’s just reasonable for his Alphas to stay inside as well. Just incase he get anxious and scared again.

 

Donghyuck can’t help but blush whenever he see Minhyung. Now that they are in the same boat, having talked about their feelings along with Donghyuck’s worries and insecurities, it feels like a heavy weight was lifted off his chest. During breakfast, Minhyung had snuck a kiss from him. He can’t help but feel giddy, feeling strange but loved with his new found emotions.

 

‘I’ve heard the news!’ Jungwoo beamed, bright eyes sparkling. ‘And I was talking about the good one!’

 

Donghyuck stopped from the laundry he’s fixing, getting his bag ready for a bath. He shyly rub his nape. Jungwoo giggled at his reaction, before it tuened serious. ‘But now that you are on that level, we have decided that Minhyung cannot bath with you anymore. Whatever you wanted to do, reserve it on the mating process.’

 

Minhyung looked shock, and sad, and baffled. ‘What?’

 

‘No bathing together anymore Minhyung’ Yukhei cackles, patting his shoulder sympathetically. ‘I feel that too.’

 

‘Will you be okay?’ Minhyung frowns, worry etched in his face. Donghyuck tried to fold himself as small as he can in the taller’s hug, cutely blinking up at him. ‘I will be. The other omegas will be with us. I’ll bath with Renjun and Jungwoo hyung.’

 

Minhyung doesn’t look satisfied with the idea. So the omega smooth over his soft fingers to remove the frown on his face. ‘Yukhei hyung’s going to be guarding the entrace.’

 

Minhyung releases a sigh, tucking his nose on Donghyuck’s neck. ‘Why can’t we bath together?’

 

‘Because, unlike us mister, Alphas don’t have much self restrain.’ Donghyuck cackles, letting the older sway him side to side. He’s well aware that most of the pack members are watching but he doesn’t have the mind to care. He have waited long enough to be in someone’s embrace without feeling the need to be scared. ‘It’s okay.’ Donghyuck says lowly, bashful, ‘w-when we get back to the pack, we can discuss the m-mating..’

 

Minhyung chuckles at his shyness, nuzzling their nose together. He physically stop himself from kissing his omega’s red plush lips though they look tempting.

 

Yukhei lead the omegas to the lake and dutifully turned his back. Someone had to stay to ensure safety and the other pack is already out of the options anyway. Yukhei’s the best decision. Jungwoo doesn’t look uncomfortable washing naked on the lake. Donghyuck looked around to see Renjun looking tired and sleepy. ‘Renjunnie’ He called, smiling when the smaller instantly lighten up. They cuddle against each other for awhile. ‘Thank you Duckie’ Renjun whispers lightly, the other humming, ‘Sometimes, I still forget that you killed the Head Alpha just to save me and Sicheng hyung.’

 

‘I’d do everything for my family Renjunnie’ Donghyuck responds, fear settling in his heart. He clearly remembers when his old pack tried to rape Renjun. He had thrown his own life just to save the other one, not forgetting the bruises and the tight grip on his neck even if he’s young. He managed to kill one, the Alpha holding Renjun by shooting an arrow right through his skull. At that time, the war has broken, and even though Donghyuck doesn’t want a new pack, something in Doyoung and Jaehyun’s eyes made him long for parents. He love them so much it hurts to be away from them.

 

‘I’d do anything for you too Duckie’ Renjun sniffs, twisting to hug him tight.

 

‘So, how was your Alphas?’ Donghyuck asked once they pulled away, cracking into a loud laugh when blood rushes to Renjun’s cheeks and neck. The smaller whined as he whacked his friend’s chest. The blush doesn’t flush down even when they have settled down. ‘They.. they’re very considerate. They never forget about me. They always include me in their conversation and make me feel special.’ He answer after a long wait, smiling slightly. ‘Jaemin kisses me to sleep and Jeno hug me every night. I-I feel loved.’

 

Donghyuck blinks at that. ‘Y-you touch?’

 

Renjun nods shortly, ‘T-they ask me before they do.’ he bit his lips, looking worried. ‘I-is it wrong? Is it wrong to feel this way Duckie?’

 

The latter sighed with a smile, shaking his head. ‘No. Just be always careful okay. I just want you to be safe.’

 

‘I want you to be safe too Duckie.’ Renjun pouts, eyes wide and no longer looking sad, sleepy and tired. He looked awake, alive and happy. ‘But I can’t fight like you do with my body’ He pouts again as he shows a lame representation of his muscles featuring his noodle arms.

 

Donghyuck giggles high, dragging him to the water. ‘No need Renjunnie! Someone’s already protecting me.’

 

He pretend he doesn’t see his bestfriend’s eyebrow quirk at him suggestively as they fall down on the lake without any form of grace. Screw being an omega, he’s happy like this.

 

 

~♥~

  


It was almost lunch when Donghyuck started feeling weird all of a sudden. Renjun looked over his shoulder to check on him. The Alphas are out to gather food before going home and Donghyuck’s incharge of preparing the dishes along with Renjun. ‘Are you alright Duckie?’

 

Donghyuck smiled to surpressed the pain he was feeling. He had been suspicious of Songjin and Hwangmin eversince they saw him clinging to his Alpha, but he didn’t think they’ll stoop this low to get rid of him. He was sure he saw Hwangmin putting something inside Renjun’s drink when they come back from bathing. He took it to himself to check it, and maybe this is its effect.

 

Heat.

 

He collapsed on his legs, Renjun falling on his knees to help him. ‘Duckie!’

 

Hwangmin and Songjin walked to them, looking down at the two of them. Donghyuck raised his head to look at him, delirious. He cannot move his body and his scent is spiking. It’s too dangerous to be in heat while he’s in a camp surrounded by Alphas. ‘F-fucker’ he stammers, gasping out of breathe as pain knocked him again, curling to the ground. Hwangmin scoffs, arms crossing over. ‘Tell me that when you got a taste of good fucking.’ He motion behind him two Alphas. Suwon and Hidong. Renjun wails in fear when Hidong dragged him by his arm. Donghyuck’s eyes widen, holding onto his friend’s other arm.

 

‘You have thirty minutes before all of them come back’ Hwangmin tells Suwon who smirked at him creepily.

 

Donghyuck cannot move so it’s useless to fight. Tears sprung out of his eyes. No. He doesn’t want this. He reserved his purity only for the one who deserved him. Not like this.

 

‘scream and i will be there’

 

Donghyuck’s eyes snapped open as Minhyung’s voice echoed in his head. It seems impossible but it’s all he can think of. He trust his Alpha with all he had. He believe in him. And he knows Minhyung will save him whatever happens. No matter the circumstances.

 

So he scream.

 

Loud.

 

‘MINHYUNG! ALPHA’

 

‘What the—’ Suwon reels back in shock. The drink should’ve made him quiet but it looks like Donghyuck really had the fire in his gut to fight. Hwangmin just rolled his eyes, ‘Scream all you want. Minhyung wouldn’t be here. Not until you are thoroughly filled.’

 

Looks like he’s wrong.

 

Because.

 

There’s rustling.

 

They all turned to the bush, eyes widening in complete fear as three gigantic wolves walked out. Minhyung, the whitest with a sliver of gold in his fur had his eyes blazing red. He carefully walked to them, and Donghyuck twist to look at his mate, whimpering sadly. ‘A-alpha’

 

The wolf growled loud but neither of them moved, too scared. The wolf shifted into a human, Minhyung, who look ready to kill. ‘Let go of my mate’

 

‘I touched him already’ Suwon lies as he boasts, tightening his hold on Donghyuck’s neck. ‘Only real Alphas can fill mouthy omegas. You’re not a real Alpha if you bend to your omega’s whims.’ He insulted. Minhyung seems like he isn’t listening, eyes trained on his omega’s pained expression. ‘A-alpha’ Donghyuck cries, trying to break free.

 

‘Shut up you omega!’ Suwon growls, gripping tighter and almost cutting off Donghyuck’s windpipe.

 

‘I-I’m _scared_ Alpha’ Donghyuck sobs, eyes filled with fear and that’s all Minhyung needs before shifting into wolf form once again, jumping into Suwon to tear him away from his omega. He threw the other Alpha to the opposite side, attacking him by biting on his legs and pulling him on the ground. Hwangmin and Songjin shouted once they saw blood and started running to their Pack Alpha. Renjun scrambled to get away from Hidong who look terrified of the view. Minhyung bites onto his arm even if the other screams for him to stop. He growled, his orbs rimmed red. He bare his teeth at him, growling loud. Suwon cries and bare his neck, surrendering. Minhyung stomped on his chest before walking away, slowly creeping to Donghyuck who’s still laying on the ground.

 

Donghyuck reaches for him with shaking hands, eyes glazed and lost. The big wolf nudge his nose on Donghyuck’s cheek, licking his tears before curling around him.

 

‘During this moment, you cannot come near the Alpha’s omega.’ Yukhei says lowly, trying not to distract the silence. He looks over the other Pack Alpha who look dead tired and exhausted about what his members are doing. He grabbed the two omegas by their neck harshly, forcing them to submit to Yukhei to receive their punishment. Renjun is still shivering but since he cannot disturb the couple, he turned to Jeno to calm himself down. He needed a break as well.

 

Donghyuck laid his head sleepily on his Alpha’s back, heart slowing down. Pain is still everywhere in his body, but now that he’s surrounded with Minhyung’s scent, he feels a little alright. The wolf turned to him, licking his neck and exposed chest. Donghyuck whines, body aching before curling under the wolf’s chin. Everything feels too sudden. It felt like he saw his life flash right through his eyes. He knows Minhyung will save him because he believed in him. But it’s his first time seeing him that angry that he could kill someone. Pack Alpha Youngho must’ve taught him great temperance to not tear Suwon’s head apart.

 

He looked up and see the wolf staring. He kisses his snout, voice shaky. ‘I’m okay, I’m okay. You’re here.’

 

His Alpha curls more to him, warming him.

  


~♥~

  


‘We can’t go back yet. Donghyuck’s in heat. The other pack had walked back to their grounds but we will stay for the night here.’ Yukhei states as the pack members sit around the bonfire. Minhyung had shifted in his human form to cater to Donghyuck’s need. Yukhei had given him the talk, that even if Minhyung’s Donghyuck’s Alpha, he is not allowed to touch him, without his consent.

 

‘They still cannot mate right?’ Renjun asked, letting Jaemin curl an arm around his midsection, Jeno sitting beside him sleepily.

 

‘No’ Yukhei responds sleepily too. ‘As the son of Pack Alpha, they must abide by the rules. Mating process is in need for the ritual to be official.’

 

Renjun hums, leaning back to rest on Jaemin’s chest.

 

‘Let’s just hope Minhyung doesn’t falter.’ Jungwoo yawns, taking Yukhei’s hand which is now outstretched to him to go back inside their tent. ‘Alphas have to be a saint to restrain themselves off from their starving omegas.’

 

‘Minhyung?’ Donghyuck calls, opening his eyes. It’s dark, very dark and he can’t see. Fear instantly spread inside his mind, chest constricting. ‘Alpha?’

 

‘Shh, I’m here’ A sleepy voice said behind him, laying a comforting hand on his naked tummy. ‘Does it still hurt?’

 

Donghyuck didn’t even realize that his upper body is naked. ‘You were shivering so I removed it to..’ Minhyung stutters, as if shy, ‘you know, what we did in the tree trunk.’

 

Donghyuck faces him, lying on his arms as a pillow. Minhyung’s hands return on his stomach, rubbing it. He feels a little hot, considering how cold it was in the forest. ‘I.. I’m in heat.’ He says with a gulp, the taller humming. ‘I noticed.’ before he opens his eyes, ‘We cannot do anything about it though.’

 

‘I know,’ Donghyuck pouts.

 

‘You’ll just have to endure it until tomorrow’ Minhyung jokes but the pain on his omega’s face in concerning. He let his hand drift lower, just ghosting over his shorts but not touching. ‘Can I touch you here?’

 

Donghyuck looked down, trying to think as much as he can, but it’s difficult because his mind is messed up with the delicious smell of Minhyung’s scent. ‘Y-yeah, just, not inside.’ He says after a beat, smiling shyly at the way Minhyung sweetly thanked him ‘good pup’

 

He put his large hand over Donghyuck’s ass, just enough to hold it. His flesh is supple yet a little firm, it bounces against Minhyung’s palm. Donghyuck releases a shaky breathe, tucking his chin on his Alpha’s chest to arch his back. ‘More’

 

‘No more than this pup’ Minhyung warns, squeezing the cheeks soft and then hard.

 

Donghyuck whines, sticking his back more but Minhyung stopped him with a hand on his neck. Donghyuck slumped in surrender, just letting the older massage his butt. Donghyuck sometimes move to the rhythm, pushing hard against the hand.

 

‘How do you feel?’ Minhyung asked, ‘He.. he didn’t touch you right?’ He sounded on edge, like he’s going to cry anytime soon.

 

Donghyuck shushes him, letting his lips trail on the expanse of the older’s neck. ‘No. You were just in time.’ he kisses his lips and let it lingered there, ‘I believed in you and you kept your promise. You came for me.’

 

‘I did’ Minhyung chuckles softly, pushing him nearer. ‘I did a good job right? I’m.. I’m a good Alpha for you right?’ He sniffs, burying his face on the smaller’s hair. ‘I deserve you right?’

 

Donghyuck giggles, nodding after. ‘You are my love. My Alpha. You did so well.’

 

The taller held him by his shoulder, kissing him square in the mouth. He grip his buttcheeks tighter, forcing closer to him. Donghyuck gasped, sensations feeling his nerves as he bring his leg to anchor it on Minhyung’s hips. The taller pulls him away by his neck, gasping. ‘W-we can’t’

 

‘No touching’ Donghyuck whispers against his mouth, ‘Just us, moving.’

 

Minhyung dive into him hungrily, as if he’s trying to eat the sound he’s making. Their hips bump against each other and the sound Donghyuck releases is heavenly, ethereal, and full of hunger. ‘This is wrong’ Minhyung rasped, trying to clear his mind. ‘No, no. Not wrong. I am yours and you’re mine.’ Donghyuck reasons, moving his hips again. Minhyung moans into his mouth, closing his eyes. Everything feels good and Donghyuck’s little sounds is like music to his ears.

 

Donghyuck pushes himself him, Minhyung letting him rut against him. Donghyuck cries in shock, the pleasure shooting and his scent spiking. His Alpha presses his palm flat to push him, the friction to good to stop. ‘I-I—’ He stutters, arching his back as Minhyung lick his neck. He jut his hips out, successfully pressing their obvious hard-ons together. The older groans but doesn’t stop.

 

They continued to move against each other, Donghyuck’s feet locked around Minhyung’s hips as they hump each other.

 

‘I-I want..’ Donghyuck gasped, leaving marks on Minhyung’s back as the older stilled, leaving Donghyuck screaming in shock as he finally releases. Minhyung collapses on top of him, cheeks red. ‘We’re dead. Yukhei will have my head tomorrow.’

 

‘Tell him I wanted it.’ Donghyuck laughs, moving away the sweaty strand of his mate’s hair to look at his face. ‘I love you’

 

Minhyung pecks his nose, ‘I love you too’

  


~♥~

  


The walk home was embarrassing.

 

Renjun kept on nudging Donghyuck’s shoulder with a giggle. If he turn to swat at the other, Renjun will wiggle his eyebrows at him suggestively and then make vague motions with his hand. To say that he was embarrassed was an understatement. He was beyond petrified and ashamed when Jungwoo told him that they can smell what they were doing during the night. Atleast Yukhei didn’t have Minhyung’s head.

 

When they reached home, Donghyuck ran to his parents who are waiting at the entrance of their pack grounds. He dashes to them with tears streaming down his cheeks. Once he caught hold of his mama, he all but buried his face on Doyoung’s chest, heart palpitating fast. Jaehyun rubbed his ear gently, dropping small kisses on his forehead. He sees Renjun on his periphery excitedly telling Sicheng and Yuta about their experiences, behind him is Jaemin and Jeno, smiling and encouraging him.

 

‘My baby, I missed you everyday.’ Doyoung cries, kissing his wet cheeks. ‘Don’t ever try to pull another trouble okay?’

 

‘Yes mom’ He beams, turning over to greet Minhyung and the Pack Alpha. Taeyong, who’s pregnant with their newest son greets him lovingly, ‘Oh Donghyuck, we missed you dearly.’

 

Donghyuck shied away, thanking them. He turned to their Pack Alpha Youngho, biting his lips. ‘Pack Alpha, I’m sorry. I’m never repeating what I did. I learned my lesson.’

 

Youngho smiled with a sigh, ‘That’s very good to hear.’ and he pushes Minhyung toward them, ‘It looks like two weeks isn’t enough to be together. We’ll give you time, for us oldies,’ he jokes, making Doyoung harrump and Jaehyun roll his eyes, ‘let’s move over to the main cabin to talk about the mating ceremony.’

 

They leave the two behind, Donghyuck shyly moving to Minhyung’s side. He flutter his eyelashes at him, bashful. ‘Should we.. go to your cabin?’

 

‘Not until we are mated.’ Minhyung cackles, leaning to smooch his pouty lips with a kiss. ‘Finally, you’re mine.’

 

Donghyuck’s eyes brighten and he pulled the older closer to him, staring at the same eyes that was once young, was once caught by him staring. It’s as if they held the galaxy. ‘I’m yours.’ As if to prove his point, he bare his neck, feeling light and proud that he got to show himself as Minhyung’s. A kiss was dropped on his neck, ‘Thank you.’

 

Donghyuck hugs him tighter, looking at the setting sun. He can feel good days coming. And this is just the start.

  


**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long!
> 
> Hello guys. If you finished the story, don't forget to drop a comment of what you think of it. 
> 
> I've been gone for a long time. I'm trying to battle depression and writer's block by writing. I had this very scary thought and had multiple panic attacks for a week. I'm having lots of problems as of now, but strangely, I found myself writing. 
> 
> I hope you like this story! I will edit it later om for mistakes. If you have any suggestion, feel free to drop a comment. Don't forget kudos! Kkkk. (●´з`)♡
> 
> See you again!


End file.
